kolidascopefandomcom-20200213-history
Even More Wiki Knowledge
Category:Wiki Tools Most text formatting in Wikia is done with wiki markup, so you don't have to learn or remember the intricate syntax of . Bold and italics Bold and italics are added by surrounding a word or phrase with multiple apostrophes ('): *''italics'' is rendered as italics. (2 apostrophes on either side) *'bold' is rendered as bold. (3 apostrophes on either side) *''bolded italics'' is rendered as bolded italics. (2 + 3 = 5 apostrophes on either side) Headings and subheadings Headings and subheadings are an easy way to improve the organization of an article. If you can see two or more distinct topics being discussed, you can break up your article by inserting a heading for each section. Headings can be created like this: * Top level heading (2 equals signs) * Subheading (3 equals signs) * Another level down (4 equals signs) * Another level down (5 equals signs) If an article has at least three headings, a table of contents (TOC) will be automatically generated. Try creating some headings in the sandbox and see the effect on the TOC. Indenting To indent text, place a colon (:) at the beginning of a line. The more colons you put, the further indented the text will be. A newline (pressing Enter or Return) marks the end of the indented paragraph. For example: This is aligned all the way to the left. :This is indented slightly. ::This is indented more. is shown as: This is aligned all the way to the left. :This is indented slightly. ::This is indented more. Bullet points To insert a bullet, use an asterisk (*). Similar to indentation, more asterisks in front of a paragraph means more indentation. A brief example: :*First list item :*Second list item :**Sub-list item under second :*Isn't this fun? Which is shown as: :*First list item :*Second list item :**Sub-list item under second :*Isn't this fun? Numbered lists You can also create numbered lists. For this, use the number sign or hash symbol (#). Using more #s will affect the level of indenting. Example: :#First item :#Second item :##Sub-item under second item :#Third item Shows up as: :#First item :#Second item :##Sub-item under second item :#Third item Table of contents As described above, any article with more than three headings will automatically generate a Table of Contents just before the first heading. The Table of Contents can be manually positioned using the following code: __TOC__ To align a Table of Contents to the right, you could place it in a right-aligned table, such as: In order to force a TOC on a page with less than 3 headings, put __TOC__ somewhere on the page. With the ImageMap feature, you can insert an image map into a Wikia page, which allows different parts of an image to link to different pages. This allows you to use images to enhance your site's navigation. If you already know , then you should be able to use this feature to insert an image while linking polygonal, rectangular or circular regions of that image to different pages. The software outputs HTML and tags so that web browsers that understand image maps can use these maps. How do I create an image map? The following markup creates the example on this page: Image:ImageMap.png|400px|thumb|right|This may look like an ordinary thumbnail ... but try clicking the help logo, the sidebar, or the edit link. poly 225 172 253 156 327 158 341 172 326 188 246 187 rect 6 53 272 128 circle 107 260 107 desc bottom-left Image:ImageMap.png|400px|thumb|right|This may look like an ordinary thumbnail ... but try clicking the help logo, the sidebar, or the edit link. poly 225 172 253 156 327 158 341 172 326 188 246 187 rect 6 53 272 128 circle 107 260 107 desc bottom-left Inside the ... tags, the first line is the usual code for adding an image, without the square brackets. Lines that start with "#" are ignored, so you can use them as comments. The lines starting with "poly" or "rect" or "circle" allow you to create links. The coordinates are for the original full size image, not the resized 400px image in this example. To measures coordinates, open the full size image in a program that displays them, such as KDE's KolourPaint. Important note: Any "poly" lines must come before any "rect" or "circle" lines, or the imagemap will not work correctly. See also * For more info, see MW:Extension:ImageMap. * For a coordinate finding program maintained by Wikimedia, see Image map editor * Wikimedia Commons Image map resources